Un au revoir
by Rin-BlackRabbit
Summary: Ogiwara semble cacher quelque chose et Kuroko est prêt à tout pour le découvrir. (Kids)


**Disclaimer:** _Cette oeuvre appartient à son auteur: Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

 **Pairing:** _OgiKuro (sous entendu)_

 **Note (1):** _J'ai décidé d'écrire sur ce pairing qui est malheureusement très rare :'( J'aime énormément ce couple pourtant :3 Cet OS n'est pas un U.A. et je sais que Ogiwara et Kuroko ne sont pas dans la même école primaire mais ils le sont dans cet OS parce que c'est plus pratique xD J'espère que vous allez quand même aimer x3 J'oubliais, dans cet OS, Ogiwara et Kuroko sont encore petits !_

 **Note (2):** _Cet OS n'est pas encore corrigé alors excusez-moi pour les fautes :( En plus il date un peu parce que oui, ça fait un petit bout de temps que je l'ai écris mais je le poste que maintenant x)_

 **Note (3):** _Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

 ** _Un au revoir :_**

Depuis qu'il était petit, Kuroko passait une grande partie de son temps avec son ami Ogiwara. Il l'avait rencontré sur le terrain de basket qui se trouvait près de son établissement scolaire. Ce dernier l'avait gentiment enseigné les bases du basket-ball en voyant les difficultés que faisait le plus petit et depuis ils étaient devenus très amis. En plus de passer du temps ensemble sur le terrain, ils s'étaient également mis à se fréquenter dans leur école primaire et semblaient ravis de s'être rapproché grâce à un sport qui les passionnaient tous les deux. Malgré les faiblesses de Kuroko, les deux écoliers s'amusaient énormément.

Un jour, durant la récréation, alors que Kuroko s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque de l'école pour lire des livres, Ogiwara l'avait rejoint. Le bleuté fut alors très surpris en voyant son ami arrivé vers lui. En effet, tous deux avaient un rituel qui consistait à manger ensemble durant l'heure du déjeuner puis de se réfugier vers un coin de la cours, à l'ombre sur un banc et à discuter jusqu'à la reprise des cours. En revanche, durant la récréation du matin ou celle de l'après-midi, ils étaient toujours séparés car le châtain passait plutôt du temps en compagnie de ses camarades de classe pour se dépensaient en jouant au football tandis que Kuroko restait seul dans la bibliothèque pour lire des livres. C'était des habitudes qui étaient devenus leur quotidien et qui leur convenait, c'était pour cela que Kuroko eut beaucoup de mal à cacher son étonnement en voyant son ami avec un ballon de football entre les mains.

— Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là Ogiwara-kun ?

Ce dernier s'assit à la chaise qui se trouvait près du bleuté et posa son ballon sur la table avant de s'expliquer :

— Et bien, je voulais rester avec toi.

— Ah... D'accord, se contenta de répondre le plus petit, encore étonné par l'initiative de son ami.

Kuroko posa le livre qu'il était en train de lire et inspecta du regard son ami. Il était persuadé qu'une raison précise avait emmené le châtain jusqu'à lui mais il n'arrivait pas la trouver. Il conclut que son ami souhaitait probablement lui dire quelque chose.

— Tu ne sembles pas satisfait que je sois là. Je te dérange ? demanda Shige d'une voix faussement vexée.

Tombant dans son piège, Kuroko se tourna immédiatement vers son ami avant de secouer négativement la tête.

— Pas du tout. Je suis juste surpris.

En remarquant les sourcils légèrement froncés du plus petit, Ogiwara se mit alors à rire et le rassura :

— Je plaisantais ! En fait...

Sa voix était hésitante mais il finit par sourire et poursuivit :

— Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien venir dormir chez moi demain soir ? Si tu peux évidemment !

— Si je peux alors oui, pas de problème.

Kuroko était très touché par la proposition de son ami car n'étant pas très sociable, il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de demande. En réalité, s'il avait peu d'ami, ce n'était pas parce qu'il était associable mais plutôt à cause de son manque de présence. Il savait d'ailleurs que sa mère accepterait sans problème et s'imaginait déjà passer du bon temps avec son ami. De plus, Kuroko était déjà allé chez le châtain alors il était encore plus impatient d'y retourner. Il fit doucement tourné son regard en direction de Ogiwara et constata que son ami n'était pas comme d'habitude, il semblait plus tendu et son regard était fuyant.

— Quelque chose ne va pas Ogiwara-kun ?

Ce dernier sursauta et se gratta nerveusement la tête. Il essaya de lui faire un sourire rassurant mais Kuroko remarqua bien qu'il se forçait, il n'était pas stupide.

— Non pas du tout ! C'est juste que j'ai hâte d'être demain soir !

Il mentait. Kuroko garda le silence et préféra que son ami se confie de lui même. Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir vexé car il avait la vague impression que Ogiwara n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en lui.

— Moi aussi j'ai hâte.

Un silence embarrassant s'installa mais Kuroko le brisa rapidement :

— Dis moi Ogiwara-kun, pourquoi as-tu gardé ton ballon de football ?

Ce dernier sursauta alors une nouvelle fois et écarquilla des yeux.

— Mince ! Les autres doivent sûrement le chercher … Qu'est-ce-que je suis maladroit !

— Tu devrais aller leur rendre.

Shige haussa des épaules.

— Tant pis, je préfère rester avec toi. Sauf si tu veux venir pour faire une partie de foot !

— Non merci, je préfère me consacrer au basket-ball.

Ogiwara approuva en hochant la tête. S'il y avait eu un terrain de basket-ball dans leur établissement, il l'aurait utilisé avec Kuroko mais il n'y en avait malheureusement pas. Il se contentait alors de jouer au football avec ses autres amis mais dans le cas actuel, il préféra rester avec le bleuté malgré le silence qui s'était à nouveau installé. Cependant, contrairement à celui de tout à l'heure, il était beaucoup moins embarrassant et secrètement agréable. Ils avaient l'habitude de ne pas toujours parler durant leur conversation, la présence de l'un ou de l'autre leur suffisait. De plus, Tetsuya n'était pas une personne très bavarde et Ogiwara avait fini par s'y habituer.

Alors que Kuroko avait repris sa lecture, ne faisant même plus attention à la présence de son ami, Ogiwara s'était alors rapproché du plus petit et avait calé sa tête contre son épaule. Ils étaient bien tous les deux dans la bibliothèque, le silence qui y régnait était agréable et le temps qu'ils passaient ensembles leur convenaient. Shige songea alors à quel point il aurait aimé que ce moment dure éternellement puis sans s'en rendre, sa vue se brouilla, ses paupières devinrent lourdes, ses yeux se fermèrent et il rentra ainsi dans le monde des rêves.

* * *

— Alors ? demanda le châtain.

Malgré le visage impassible de Kuroko, Ogiwara put vaguement distinguer une lueur qui brillait dans son regard céruléen et comprit que c'était bon signe.

— Ma mère est d'accord.

Même s'il se doutait de la réponse positive du plus petit, Ogiwara lui sauta au cou et déclara joyeusement à quel point il était heureux de pouvoir passer du bon temps avec lui.

— C'est bon Ogiwara-kun. Moi aussi je suis content mais j'étouffe…

Sa voix était faible et douce mais sur le coup, Shige le trouva adorable et sans pouvoir se retenir, il l'embrassa sur la joue puis finit par le lâcher avec regret.

— C'est génial alors ! Dépêche de toi de faire tes affaires et on va chez moi.

Kuroko acquiesça silencieusement tout en observant son ami. Il n'était pas normal, il ne semblait pas être comme d'habitude, il y avait quelque chose qui clochait mais Kuroko n'arrivait pas à saisir le problème. C'était quelque chose qui le peinait réellement et il voulait vraiment l'aider. Il espéra que le châtain n'allait pas tarder à se confier pour être ainsi présent pour lui. Sans plus tarder, il fit ses affaires et partit rejoindre Ogiwara.

Au départ, la soirée s'était déroulée sans problème quelconque, l'atmosphère était tellement tranquille que Kuroko était parvenu à se demander si Ogiwara n'avait finalement pas aucun soucis et que tout cela n'était pas plutôt le fruit de son imagination. C'était ce qu'il avait fini par penser mais il avait tort et avait rapidement fini par s'en rendre compte.

Ils avaient tout d'abord commencé par jouer à la PlayStation bien que l'idée de sortir pour faire du basket-ball leur était venu en tête mais ils avaient rapidement renoncés.

— Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas faire un 1 contre 1 ? Juste de cinq points.

Ogiwara hocha négativement la tête.

— Non ! Maintenant que tu es chez moi, je veux qu'on profite pour faire des choses dont on a rarement l'occasion de faire.

Tout en répondant cela, le châtain resta concentré sur son écran, fronçant légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à abattre les ennemis. Après une grosse défaite, il finit par se reculer en reposant sa manette sur son lit et en observant du coin du regard son ami. Il se sentait satisfait en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Kuroko. En effet, malgré son air indéchiffrable, Ogiwara avait fini par réussir à lire dans son regard bleuté et à comprendre ses sentiments. Et actuellement, il était sur d'une chose, Kuroko était heureux.

Il baissa doucement la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieur, lui aussi était heureux de se trouver aux côtés de la personne qu'il considérait comme son ami mais il devait cependant lui avouer quelque chose. Un dernier regard en direction de Kuroko lui convainquit qu'il n'allait pas le faire immédiatement et qu'il allait plutôt attendre que le bon moment se présente. Ils continuèrent donc de jouer aux jeux vidéos, enchaînant ensuite avec une partie de Mario Kart.

— Ogiwara-kun… S'il te plaît, dis moi ce que tu as ?

Kuroko avait fini par céder et avait laissé ses pulsions parler. Ogiwara n'était pas comme d'habitude et il voulait savoir quel était le problème, il ne voulait pas attendre.

— Et bien…

Shige mit pause au jeux puis posa lentement la manette sur le sol. Ses mains tremblées légèrement et il se rendit compte qu'il culpabilisait. Il n'aurait pas dû tenter de cacher la vérité ou d'attendre le moment fatidique pour tout avouer, il aurait dû regarder la réalité en face et tout déballer depuis le début. Maintenant, il avait inquiété son meilleur ami et il s'en voulait sincèrement. Kuroko devait très sûrement lui en vouloir, surtout qu'il avait deviné son petit jeux. Après tout, il aurait dû s'en douter, Kuroko était une personne très observatrice et lui même le savait.

— Excuse moi de t'avoir inquiété ou cacher ça…

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase, semblant hésiter mais il finit par exprimer ce qu'il avait au plus profond de son cœur.

— C'est notre derrière année à l'école primaire et je crois que je te considère vraiment comme mon meilleur ami.

Kuroko voulut parler mais il resta muet afin de laisser son ami poursuivre car malgré le silence qu'il avait laissé plané, il savait que Ogiwara avait encore des choses à avouer.

— J'ai vraiment été heureux de te rencontrer… Je crois même que tu as été ma plus belle rencontre de tout ma vie mais je vais devoir déménager après la fin de l'année et …

Il baissa tristement la tête puis continua :

— On pourra moins se voir alors… Je crois que ça me rend vraiment très triste.

Kuroko observa son ami et se sentit paniquer en le voyant en larme. Il souhaitait le rassurer mais ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Il eut peur de faire un mauvais geste et d'empirer la situation, surtout qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de circonstance à cause de son manque de vie sociale. C'était en effet la première fois qu'il le voyait en larme, lui, Ogiwara alors qu'il était habituellement toujours en train de sourire.

Kuroko eut un pincement en prenant conscience de cela. De plus s'il se laissait pleurer ainsi, s'il montrait ses faiblesses devant le bleuté c'était parce qu'il lui faisait suffisamment conscience. Kuroko se sentit alors ému mais très triste, cette nouvelle lui faisait douloureusement mal au cœur. Il repensa soudainement aux livres qu'il avait lu et se demanda quelle serait la réaction des protagonistes de l'histoire si une telle situation se déroulait. Il finit donc par faire un geste qui les surpris tous les deux. Pour la première fois, Kuroko avait pris Ogiwara dans ses bras et avait laissé ses larmes échoués contre l'épaule du châtain. Lui aussi avait suffisamment confiance pour lui montrer ses faiblesses, après tout, il était un ami très cher et on pouvait toujours tout avouer à ses amis.

Ogiwara fut tellement surpris qu'il avait calmé ses pleurs et s'était laissé bercer dans les bras du bleuté. Il trouva l'étreinte agréable et sut qu'il ne pourrait plus ressentir cette sensation dans le futur alors il devait en profité du mieux qu'il pouvait.

— On s'enverra des lettres, murmura Kuroko d'une voix qui essayait d'être douce bien que ce fut un échec.

Kuroko essaya du mieux qu'il pouvait de consoler son ami même si pour lui, la nouvelle était encore plus blessante. L'idée de perdre son premier ami était très difficile pour lui, surtout qu'il avait toujours dû mal à nouer des liens. Il serra la mâchoire et se promit de lui rendre visite dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il était son ami alors il n'y avait aucune raison que leur amitié se termine sous prétexte qu'ils étaient séparés.

— Oui… On se reverra.

Ils avaient essuyé leurs larmes et avaient repris leur partie de jeux qui était restée en suspense. Durant la partie, ils étaient plus proches que d'habitude, leurs deux corps étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre et leurs mains ne cessaient de s'effleurer. Cela était probablement lié au rapprochement qui venait de se faire durant leur moment de faiblesse. Aucun dès deux ne sembla contrarier et passèrent leur soirée à jouer en bavardant. Puis lorsque la nuit tomba, tandis que un dormait sur le lit et l'autre sur le matelas, on pouvait apercevoir dans le pénombre de la pièce deux mains liés, c'était celle de Ogiwara et Kuroko. Même s'ils étaient séparés, ils savaient qu'ils continueraient à garder contact, et cela même si un monde lointain les éloignés l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews en me donnant votre avis, négatifs ou positifs :3 Et d'ailleurs je compte écrire une **fanfic AoKise** et **OgiKuro** alors dites moi si ça vous intéresse :D et dites moi aussi si vous aimez ce pairing qui est malheureusement rare :'c Merci à vous encore une fois ^^_


End file.
